


Catching Up With the Past

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange, catching up with her past in a world which her younger self would not recognize as the one she grew up in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up With the Past

It's strange, catching up with her past in a world which her younger self would not recognize as the one she grew up in. The Statute of Secrecy has long been a forgotten relic of history in England, and England itself spreads across half of Europe. Oh, each of the countries is technically its own entity, with their own ruling body, but they all are subject to the same immortal king, who takes a great interest in the good of the people he governs.

Hermione misses some of what she had - her younger self, still existent, isn't as close to Harry or Ron, or anyone really - but not enough to regret the changes. There is no Voldemort, no jinxed teaching position, no horcruxes to cause trouble. Harry has his parents and his godfather, the Weasleys still have Fred, Remus and Tonks are raising their son.

That Remus is still a werewolf, Draco still a prat, and Tom Riddle still murdered his birth father, these she can accept as small prices to pay for the good in the world. That Dumbledore was a suspicious and arrogant man who thought he could fix things by trying to do what Ignis Malfoy couldn't do five hundred years before, Hermione could have done without - even with the distance from her days of deep respect for the man, it was difficult to see him executed for treason.

Still, even that isn't enough for regrets. Nothing, really, has been enough for regret, despite knowing she could have destroyed everything by changing the future. How could she not risk it, though? Five hundred fifty years is too long to sit idle and hide from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Past".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Different Country](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/9473097).


End file.
